


Interruptions

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets a phone call during sex. A somewhat cracky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly revised. The original is on my LJ if you prefer that. Written June, 2005
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

"Put it back in! Damn you Asami. Don’t take it out anymore." Takaba was naked, sweaty, on his hands and knees, futilely thrusting his body back in Asami’s direction trying to strike that cock, the only thing that could fill him. But Asami was playing the tease tonight, not letting him finish, letting him get closer and closer, then backing off. The fucker.

Takaba rolled over onto his back and lifted his hips invitingly. Asami was looking smug as usual. Takaba didn’t care what he gave away to him tonight; he wanted to be fucked hard to completion. He slipped his hands down his sides to his hips, to his ass, then used his hands to spread himself invitingly. "C’mon Asami, fuck me more. That cock of yours is hard. Don’t you think you can last? Need a break? Unnnhhh!"

Asami rammed home. Takaba felt the length inside him, his intestines spreading wide and filling with every penetration. He was stretched to the limit. The head of Asami’s cock, thicker than the rest, felt like a ball on the head of a staff, moving deep inside him, pulling out, then ramming back. Takaba heard someone scream, himself he thought, so close, so close. He reached for his cock only to have his hands slapped away. They fought, still fucking, for control. Him to lose it, Asami to keep it.

The phone rang. Fuck! But it wasn’t his. His played a normal ringtone. This was playing a song that sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place. Especially with Asami’s cock moving in his ass. Asami kept glancing towards the phone. Takaba stilled, disgusted.

"Oh for...just answer your damn phone!"

With a snarl Asami got up and walked to his jacket and started pulling out phones, tossing the quiet ones aside. The fifth was ringing and he answered abruptly. "This is Asami. This better be good."

After listening for a moment, he swore. "Tell the ambassador I'm available for a meeting first thing in the morning, no sooner."

He listened for a second more then hung up. He looked pissed.

Takaba rose up onto his knees, spreading them slightly apart. His cock was jutting out with need. He teasingly tongued a finger then ran it down the swollen length, making it twitch. Asami's eyes were now focused completely on him.

"Bad day at work Asami? Poor guy. It's so tough being a gangster. Maybe what you need is to come over here and lie down on your back and rest."

Takaba let his eyes show that he intended anything but rest. Asami smirked but his eyes were a little wild as he returned to the bed. He lay down, his shoulders against the head board, his cock fully thickened and aroused. It would be intimidating if Takaba hadn't had it in him off and on for two hours already.

"Do what you want, Takaba. Just no touching yourself. I'll take care of that when the time comes."

Takaba's heartbeat quickened. The thought of using Asami any way he desired almost made him cum on the spot, but he wrestled his thoughts under control. This time he'd hear Asami moan before he came.

He crawled up over Asami's lap, on all fours like before, but now Asami was underneath, still, watching. He spread his legs as far apart as he could, until his cock was rubbing up against Asami's. Rolling his hips, he used the head of his cock to lightly trace patterns up and down the larger man's length, watching Asami's eyes, waiting until he saw a tiny fleck of something other than amusement. 

He shifted forward a little so his balls were getting most of the motion, sliding up and down the slippery shaft. His eyes were closing as he forgot everything but the cock he was riding. He shifted forward again, this time rubbing his ass, so empty, against that huge organ. Asami's chest was rising and falling faster, but he pretended not to notice.

He lifted his hips, letting the massive erection stand underneath him, and he took the tip into his hole. Just the tip, pushing it in, then letting it slide out with a slight pop from the suction. In and out, tugging at the head of Asami's cock. His head was thrown back in pleasure, but his eyes still watched Asami from under long lashes. Asami's eyelids were fluttering slightly as he tried to maintain control. He reached for Takaba's hips to grab them and push down.

"What's the matter Asami? Can't you control yourself better than I can control myself?"

Asami scowled like a child and let his hands fall to his side, filling Takaba with a savage glee. Some of Asami's buttons were so easy to push. "I'll bet you can't stay in control of yourself. You wouldn't let me tie you though would you?"

Asami laughed harshly. "Why would I? Don't start to think that you're in control here. I'm allowing you to act this way and if you forget it, I'll make you remember."

 _Is that so?_ Takaba continued moving his hips, just pushing the head of Asami's cock in and out. "I thought I got to do what I wanted? But if you can't take what I want to do...."

"I can take anything. I told you to do what you want. Get on with it."

Takaba smiled. "Promise we can go at my pace, that you won't interfere."

"I'll outlast you any day, Takaba. You have my word. Do your worst."

Takaba laughed lightly and let gravity pull him slowly down the cock. He moaned as he sank further down the shaft, wiggling a little once he hit bottom. He sat for a second, adjusting once again to the size, feeling full beyond belief, stretched almost to the point of tearing. He quivered at the sensations pouring through him.

Then the fucking phone rang again. This time it was behind and to his left. Why did they always get phone calls during sex? Just like that time when Asami let Feilong overhear them. He stilled, then he smiled. He grabbed it and answered. 

"What the fuck do you want!?" He found the button on the phone he was looking for and put the speaker on.

_"Who is this? Where's Asami?"_

"Asami's in the middle of someone, but you're on speaker phone so he can hear you." 

He set the phone down further back on the bed. Out of Asami's reach. Takaba raised his hips up so only the end of Asami's cock was in him.

_"Asami-san, this is Ambassador Salangi."_

Takaba thrust his hips down hard.

_"Our talk couldn't wait until morning."_

Pull up.

_"I'm flying back tonight."_

Slide down, wriggling.

_"We need to get the details of our transaction straight tonight."_

Pull up, clenching his ass. Asami licked his lips.

_"Asami-san, are you there?"_

Lift all the way off.

".... yes, yes, Ambassador, I apologize. There are..."

Lean all the way back, spread legs wide.

"..distractions present. This isn't a good time."

Reach down and grab Asami's cock.

_"Get rid of your distractions if you want to deal with me."_

Bend the cock back towards his ass.

_"We're prepared to sell you 400 metric tons of raw opium per year."_

Inch forward until the end is just inside him.

_"That's one eighth of our yearly supply."_

Lean back and wriggle forward. Asami's fists clenched on bed sheets.

_"We can ship it raw, or convert it to morphine, or any grade of heroin you wish."_

Take it in, inch by inch.

_"The cost will of course go up with processing."_

Make sure Asami can see his cock being swallowed by his ass.

"Mmmph." Asami's lip bled. Takaba smiled.

_"What's that? Surely you must understand the additional costs and risks of processing?"_

Raise his hips, let the cock slide out a little.

_"We can bribe the new government and some of the UN troops to look the other way, but there are always those fanatic observers of the law."_

Thrust his hips back down, taking it back in as far as it had been before.

Asami's jaw clenched. "Gggh."

_"I agree. Those drug enforcement buffoons are a nuisance."_

Inch forward again, trying to keep his control.

_"Am I to assume you'll handle your own processing then?"_

Squeeze his body around the cock.

Asami's head tipped back. "Aahh."

_"Very well. Then the cost of that is $400 million US dollars."_

Squeeze and tug. The sensation inside him unbearable.

"Haa." Asami's eyes closed tightly.

_"You laugh at my offer? You insult me Asami-san. But I can come down a little for an old friend. $300 million US."_

Lift up onto his knees again and thrust down hard, no longer wanting to tease.

"Huh!"

_"Huh? That is all you can say to my generous offer? We can take our opium elsewhere."_

Lean forward, driving back again and again onto that cock.

"Yesss..." Asami's body was taut with the effort to remain in control.

_"You call my bluff. Ha! I heard you drive a hard bargain. $200 million US, my last offer."_

Sweat dripping down his body, no longer hearing anything, feeling anything but the cock moving inside him. 

"Yes! Dammit yes!" Asami's teeth were gritting.

_"Excellent! It's settled then. We will start delivery upon receipt of your first payment. I'll have my people send yours the little details. It's been a pleasure."_

Click.

Takaba moaned. "Asami. Please. Now."

Asami grabbed him and threw him onto his back, ramming home with furious thrusts. He squeezed Takaba's cock in his fist, pulling it, stroking it, milking it. Takaba yelled wordlessly as white liquid splattered the two, seemingly endlessly, as he finally came. He tightened his legs around Asami, shoving up against him, causing him to groan and give in and cum.

Asami fell back onto the bed, pulling Takaba over with him. He collapsed onto Asami's chest, sticking them together.

Lifting Takaba's head up, Asami kissed him deeply, then pulled back and smirked. " _It's been a pleasure."_

Takaba started laughing. "That was a two hundred million dollar fuck."

Asami chuckled indulgently. "Such a good little wife, cutting my costs. I have negotiations with the Chinese next Thursday. Are you available?"

Takaba snarled into the chest under him and bit at the skin fiercely. "Maybe. If you can catch me. Think you can?" 

He found himself on his back again getting the exact answer he wanted.

 

~end~


End file.
